Obsesión
by wilbur
Summary: *Capitulo 3 Subido: El reencuentro* La pareja Remus y Sirius es la mejor que existe...pero, el mundo no es de color de rosa...a veces el amor puede ser la peor de las maldiciones 7 años después del capítulo 2
1. Capítulo 1

Estaba convencida que no había terminado este fic..y me acabo de dar cuenta que si..desastre que soy ^^UUU Bueno, hay slash si, aunque solo en sentimientos, no hay ninguna accion ni nada explicito, ya me contareis ^__^  
  
Wilbur // http://www.hentaiosa.com  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
Unos ojos color miel resiguieron con exactitud el rostro de su amigo. Los ojos azul oscuro, el pelo negro, liso, largo y brillante, cayendo por encima de los hombros, colocados asimétricamente, con un estudiado deje informal. La mirada bajó por el cuello, resiguiendo el contorno de la camisa intentando que la mente no divagara mientras la piel morena lucia tentadoramente. Ese cuello, esas manos, esos ojos, esos labios, esos...  
  
Siempre acababa perdido en sus pensamientos, siempre que lo miraba terminaba deseando unir sus labios con los de él, sin importar la reacción, el rechazo, o lo que pudiera suceder. Pero por suerte o por desgracia, nunca llegaba a hacerlo... Era un ser patético. Llevaba dos años respirando únicamente por él, despertándose y sabiendo, mas que donde estaba o que día era, que le amaba. Yéndose a la cama y torturándose con pensamientos pecaminosos sobre situaciones que nunca llegarían a ocurrir. Sus sueños vagaban por sus deseos, temores y pasiones sin ningún pudor, y le mantenían meditabundo todo el día, pensando en ellos, torturándose, reprochándose, o en caso de las pesadillas, preocupándose, y asustándose. Había soñado tantas veces oír un "Te odio Remus!" de sus labios, y aun peor, muchas veces era lo ultimo que le decía antes de morir. Tan a menudo se había despertado azorado por los sollozos, temblando y no acabando de distinguir si lo que recordaba era real o no. Tantas veces, en medio de la noche se había levantado aun con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y se había parado al lado de su cama para ver como los suaves rayos de luna acariciaban su relajado rostro. Para observar su respiración pausada, y para, finalmente, lanzar un suspiro y intentar volver a dormir.  
  
Era un desgraciado. Se sentía como si no valiera nada. Había guardado en secreto su amor por Sirius mucho tiempo, como algo sucio, impuro, y sobretodo, porque sentía que él era un ser inferior, que no valía lo suficiente, y que decírselo no seria nada más que un insulto para él. Pero un día de desesperación, un día de esos en que no puedes estar mas hundido, había necesitado hablar, y se lo había contado a Peter. Para su sorpresa, este no le había mirado raro, sino que había intentado tranquilizarlo y consolarlo y no se había intentado apartar de él por sentir lo que sentía hacia alguien de su mismo sexo. Peter era realmente alguien en quien se podía confiar. Sin él no lo habría soportado. Le había convencido, le había dicho que si no confiaba lo suficiente en Sirius como para creer que respetaría sus sentimientos aunque la respuesta fuera negativa no tenía derecho a decir que lo amaba y conocía. Le convenció. Antes pero hablo con James, este si se sorprendió... pero como buen amigo que era le dio su apoyo e intento darle consejos sobre cuando era el mejor momento para abordarle.  
  
Y ese momento llego. Sirius se sorprendió. Sentados bajo un abeto le miró de hito a hito y se quedó un rato sin habla. Tras eso le dijo que le diera unos días, que le diera tiempo para pensar. Esos días Remus vivió en las nubes, respiró esperanza, y expiró probabilidades. Un déjame pensarlo no era un no. Un dame unos días daba una posibilidad... ¿Podía Sirius estar dudando? ¿Podía...él atrevirse a plantearse que le diera un sí por respuesta?  
  
Probablemente nunca seria más feliz que esos días. Y probablemente nunca más volvería a serlo. El "No" llegó. Fatídico, tenaz, hiriente, como un hierro candente introducido en el corazón lenta e inoxerablemente, atravesando sus entrañas mientras él caía en un espiral de arrepentimiento. ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¡¿Porque ¡Maldita sea! Había tenido que decírselo?! ¿Porque se había hecho esperanzas? ¿Porque se había ilusionado?  
  
Estuvo muy mal muchos días. Coincidió con luna llena, y esta vez sus compañeros apenas pudieron contener su furia animal. La frustración humana se convirtió en sed de sangre al transformarse. El dolor en rabia. Ese mes fue una suerte su maldición. Pudo, con la excusa de la debilidad posterior, ausentarse varios días del dormitorio, quedarse más de lo habitual en la enfermería. No tenía ganas de verle. Tenia miedo de que se alejara de él. Tenia miedo. Y tampoco quería que nadie le viera en ese estado tan deplorable, llorando a cada segundo, cuando cualquier cosa le recordaba a él.  
  
Pero finalmente tuvo que volver al dormitorio, en la torre de Gryffindor. Llego en hora de clases, confiado, pensando en que estaría solo. Pero, para su sorpresa, al entrar se encontró con Sirius, con su Sirius, sentado en su cama, mirando el suelo. Dio media vuelta para volver a marchar, acobardado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Black le cogió con fuerza por un brazo haciéndole girar... Nunca olvidaría sus palabras. Nunca: "Hemos estado arriba de todo, y abajo de todo Remus. Desde el primer día hemos reído, y hemos llorado. Hemos pasado de todo, y esto aun no ha terminado. Todo lo que hemos hecho... nunca caerá en el olvido amigo mío. Por más que lo intenten, nadie nos separará. No te quiero de la misma forma en que tu me quieres a mí, pero eso no quita que te adore como amigo y que nunca... ¿Me oyes? Nunca permitiré que nos separen, siempre volveremos a estar juntos, siempre podrás contar conmigo, y espero que yo también pueda contar contigo. No permitiré que esto rompa nuestra amistad... e intentaré hacer lo posible para que te duela lo menos posible... no te alejes de mi Remus, no te lo perdonaría..."  
  
Realmente Sirius era una gran persona. Habría podido alejarse de él. Habría podido evitarle. Habría podido no querer nada más con él, asquearse, o perder la amistad. Remus había tenido tanto miedo de que eso pasara, la angustia le había devorado vivo. Miedo de caer, temor de perder lo poco que tenia. Los sentimientos habían sido tan confusos. Pero no, Sirius no. Sirius no hizo eso, Sirius le dijo que respetaba lo que sentía, aunque no pudiera corresponderle. Sirius le ayudo, poco a poco a superarlo...  
  
... o eso era lo que él creía. No lo había superado. Ni mucho menos... se habían hecho tan próximos, tanto. Y aunque le sorprendía... le amaba incluso más que antes, y los sentimientos le martilleaban sin piedad. Pero no se los mostraba, ni a él ni a nadie. Lloraba en privado, alejado de los demás. Esquivaba a Sirius por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando iba con alguna chica tonta colgada del brazo. Le dolía tanto, se sentía tan poca cosa... no soportaba verle regresar con la ropa mal colocada, el pelo despeinado la cara roja y algún que otro chupetón en el cuello. Que tenían esas chicas que no tuviese él? A parte de cuerpo de mujer, pero ese no era el tema, era por todos sabidos que Sirius había participado en un trío con Mike y Rita, de sexto hacia un par de años cuando él hacia cuarto. Y Mike y Sirius no se habían mantenido precisamente muy alejados tampoco. El problema no era el sexo. El problema era que Sirius no se había enamorado nunca, solo tonteaba con gente que no le importaba mucho. Quizás lo mejor habría sido no acercarse tanto a él, quizás así si hubiesen hecho algo... aunque valía la pena intercambiar todos esos años de amistad-y sufrimiento, todo sea dicho- por un simple rollo?  
  
Lo más triste es que no estaba seguro.  
  
Sirius levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y bajó los ojos al pergamino que supuestamente estaba leyendo. Las letras no le dijeron nada y su mente volvió a divagar.  
  
Algo que le molestaba en sobremanera era el sentimiento general de que el amor no correspondido no era eso, sino una obsesión. No le gustaba esa idea. No negaba que fuera una obsesión por el otro, pero en el caso de una pareja...nadie lo llamaba así... Nadie decía "James y Lily están obsesionados recíprocamente!" Todo el mundo decía "James y Lily se aman" Claro, el amor romántico, eterno, inquebrantable de las novelas y películas solo existía si era respondido no? Muy lógico si señor... se daban cuenta a la vez que se amaban? O es que no se calificaba de obsesión hasta que te daban calabazas? Porque de ser así se habría callado la boquita muy a gusto. Le había molestado muchísimo que James dijera que intentara olvidarle, que se estaba obsesionado, el no pudo evitar soltarle que si el se sentía capaz de olvidar a Lily. James se quedo sin palabras un momento y acabó diciendo "Eso..eso es diferente..."  
  
¡¡Diferente!! Que demonios tenia de diferente el sentimiento de James hacia Lily que el de él hacia Sirius? Es que encima de todo lo que sufría su amor era de menos categoría o algo? Como si fuera tan fácil olvidar a alguien. Como si borrar ese huracán de sentimientos fuera algo que pudieras hacer, por mas tiempo que tuvieras, podías apaciguarlo, esconderlo...pero eliminarlo? Las ganas. Era imposible que eso se borrara del todo de su ser algún día. Seria otra cruz que llevaría para toda la eternidad encima. Era un Licántropo enamorado. La gente cuando amaba sin ser correspondida ya se sentía como la persona más desgraciada del mundo... Y si encima eras un m0ounstruo...la única solución viable que encontrabas era el suicidio. Era tan tentador. Tan terriblemente tentador. Había estado a punto tantas veces. No podía ni contarlas, pero siempre, siempre, se acababa echando atrás, algunas veces por miedo, otras por temor de que Sirius se echara las culpas, por no querer herir a sus amigos, y por mil detalles más...  
  
Encima de un ser patético y un desgraciado también eran un monstruo enamorado y un cobarde... Sinceramente, no tenía remedio. Respiraba por un hombre que nunca le miraría de otra forma que a un amigo, soñaba despierto día y noche sobre él, lloraba escondidas por el amor imposible, odiaba a toda persona que se juntara con él aunque en realidad le cayeran bien, los celos le consumían y la angustia le devoraba. Aun no sabia que era lo que l impulsaba cada mañana a abrir los ojos y levantarse. Bueno, sí lo sabia...  
  
... Solo se despertaba cada mañana, para poder volver a estar con él. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Sentios satisfechos, habéis conseguido algo que nunca nadie había conseguido: convencerme de convertir una historia corta en una de varios capítulos, pero si sale un bodrio será vuestra culpa. Serán tres capítulos y un pequeño epilogo. El primer capítulo como ya visteis se sitúa en la época de Hogwarts, este segundo en los días previos al fatídico Halloween en el que James y Lily fueron asesinados, y el tercer capítulo se situará durante el tercer año de Harry en Hogwarts. Tras el epílogo no habrá nada más, okis? Aps, lo siento por los que me piden final feliz... Soy fan acérrima de esta pareja, pero me temo que en esta ocasión no será así. Tranquilos, me encanta escribir sobre ellos, ya haré más cosas. Este cap es muy brebe, que lo sepais^^U Gracias por todos los Reviews:  
  
naty_malfoy  
  
Aoshi Tsukino (Sientete importante, eres de los que ha conseguido convencerme de que siga, cosa muuy dificil^^U Y ya veremos que pasa luego con Sirius y Remus...algo pasará en el siguiente capitulo, pero me temo que no tendran final feliz^^;;; Respeto a lo de Peter, estoy contigo, la gente acabará haciendo que nos caiga bien sacandolo tanto de contexto en los relatos sobre los marauders. El Hogwarts la vieja generación tengo que seguirlo si^^;; pero creo que aún tardaré un poco, antes tengo que subir dos historias cortas algo atípicas^o^U)  
  
Juxo Took (Peazo alago me has hecho!*O_O* Muchas gracias, espero que este capitulo no haga caer tu opinion, ya se sabe, segundas partes nunca fueron buenas... Respeto las amenazas... *wil pone mirada kenshin serio* Ya me han amenazado tanto... *Una maceta le cae en la cabeza y pone cara Kenshin ¿Oro?* Uuuhhh X_X veo que siguen intentando sacarme del mapa ¬¬U)  
  
LaLi (Que review más profundo hermanita ;_; *wil se seca las lagrimas* Ayss VvU(XD))  
  
Ai (Bueno, pues mira me ha venido la emoción del momento, ya me dirás que te parece^^;;)  
  
Cait (Con mi ritmo de escritura? Tas de guasa no? XD aunque al ritmo que va Jo ¬¬U)  
  
Ucchan (bueno Ucch, siempre se agradece un review^^U Al final me centraré en Remus, que era mi idea inicial, aunque me tienta mirarlo desde el punto de vista de Sirius en el siguiente capitulo, seria más sencillo de contar, aun la brutalidad de alguna escena que tengo en mente...)  
  
Nimph (Habló la reina del dramón XP si, algun dia haré uno que acabé bien, tranks^^UUU)  
  
Muchas gracias a mis betas, Ucchan la extensa y Lali la brebe ^0^UU (Wil recibe una pedrada)  
  
  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
A veces se preguntaba... ¿Todo eso había valido la pena? Todos los sacrificios, las noches en blanco, las lágrimas derramadas... ¿Habían servido para algo? Y entonces era cuando la realidad le respondía con un guantazo y un simple "no". No había servido de nada. Todo ese sufrimiento solo había creado más sufrimiento. Pensaba, deseaba, que con el tiempo, la relación prosperara, cambiara, y él terminase sintiendo algo. No pedía que le amara de la misma forma desesperada que él le amaba. Pero que le quisiera. ¿Era tan imposible que eso ocurriera? Se veía que sí, porque desde que se había enamorado de él ya habían pasado seis largos años. Seis. Llevaba seis años sufriendo, sin motivo alguno. Día más, día menos, épocas soportables, épocas espantosas. Pero últimamente todo se estaba acumulando, la amenaza de Voldemort, la inseguridad general, el temor a que algo les pasara a James y Lily, la Licantropía...Sirius...  
  
Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, siempre Sirius en su cabeza, mirase donde mirase le recordaba a él. Viese lo que viese. La mayoría de las películas tenían algo que le hacía pensar en él, cuando veía una pareja por la calle se sentía desgraciado. Cuando alguien le comentaba que tenía novio se hundía. Era un ciclo sin fin. No creía poder soportarlo más. Pero apenas lloraba, aunque a veces creía que eso era peor. No expresaba lo que sentía. Simplemente observaba su propio dolor como si de un espectador anónimo se tratara. ¿Era bueno eso? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que todo era más frío. Hasta que estallaba.  
  
Estallaba en todas direcciones. Y lo peor. Le deseaba. Le deseaba con toda su alma, no tanto con el agridulce sabor del amor, sino con el simple deseo sexual. Solo quería saltarle encima y morderle mientras le arrancaba la ropa. Recorrer todos los rincones de su cuerpo con su lengua y hacer que muriera de placer. Deseaba forzarlo, o seducirlo, deseaba emborracharlo lo suficiente para que no le importara seguirle la corriente. Y contenerse era tan difícil. Tanto. Lo tenia tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Y por más que lo deseara...nunca daba el paso. Las consecuencias eran demasiado terribles. Probablemente perdería su amistad, y su confianza, y ese era un precio que no estaba dispuesto a pagar. Aunque...  
  
Había cortado la relación en seco. Hacia un mes que no hablaba con él más de lo estrictamente necesario en los círculos en los que se movían. Hasta hablaba más con Severus Snape. No lo había comentado con nadie, pero es que... no aguantaba más el dolor, no podía más... y aunque sabía que no era su culpa... no podía evitar que un odio irracional se volcase en él. Le seguía amando, nunca dejaría de amarle, pero a la vez le odiaba. Le odiaba con toda su alma y todo su corazón, le odiaba por no amarle, le odiaba por hacerle daño con su despreocupación y desaire, le odiaba por ser tan terriblemente irresponsable, por no pensar nunca en las consecuencias que sus aventurillas tenían en él. Le odiaba por pavonearse con sus ligues, por hablar siempre más de la cuenta, o por callar cuando debería hablar. Le odiaba por ser frío con él cuando sus ojos no escondían sus sentimientos, y por volver a ser el bromista de siempre cuando las cosas volvían a su cauce, dejándole una espina clavada en el corazón. Le odiaba por cada una de esas espinas que, año tras año, día tras día, se acumulaban en su ser y le desgarraban, le punzaban y molestaban. Le odiaba a él y al destino que había decidido hacerle infeliz. Y lo que nunca le perdonaría era el hecho de odiarle, y a la vez no poder odiarle, de necesitarle y a la vez repelerle. De anhelar oler su aroma, tan particular, de anhelar rozarle casualmente al pasar, de despeinarlo con un deje burlón, poniéndole de los nervios, de hacerle bromas pesadas y mil niñerías más... le odiaba por lo que no era a la par que le amaba por lo que era, y en medio de ese torbellino de emociones contradictorias que tiraban de si, se sentía solo.  
  
Terriblemente solo. Solo en su mundo, con sus pensamientos y desalientos, solo en su tristeza y en su alegría. Solo en lo más profundo de su ser. Vivía dentro de una burbuja, de una burbuja dorada que parecía repeler a las otras, todas las burbujas formaban grupos, menos la suya, que entre esa masa de amor y paz, vagaba sin rumbo fijo astillándose a cada paso. Quería salir de esa prisión y unirse a los demás, pero a la vez temía tanto volver a abrir su corazón a alguien, y que ese alguien volviera a quedarse allí, rompiéndole, para siempre.  
  
Solo pensaba incoherencias, era incapaz de centrarse en un solo pensamiento sin que este vagase sin rumbo a su antojo. Temía fijarse en el presente, temía pensar en la situación que los rodeaba. Temía pensar que cualquier día uno de los dos podía terminar muerto. Quería olvidar el dolor y horror que le rodeaba, y auto compadecerse, y dentro de esa autocompasión volverse egoísta. Le tocaba ser egoísta, era su turno de estar encima y de que los demás dudasen y se sintiesen traicionados. Debía ser frio con los demás, quería disfrutar de esa pequeña venganza. Era su turno de alejarse de él, era su turno de hacerle daño. Estaba en su derecho. ¿Verdad?  
  
No quería alejarse para siempre...no podría, pero necesitaba tiempo, tiempo en el que él intentase contactar con él, tiempo en el que la tentación de hablarle le hiciera fuerte y resistente, tiempo para que, más adelante, ya no le doliese tanto el corazón. Quería endurecerse, crear un escudo a su alrededor para que la situación no le afectara tanto...pero...temía que su paciencia se agotase, y que el día que quisiera volver a su lado él ya no quisiera, que le repudiara... porque le empezaba a mirar con desconfianza, empezaba a temer que asociase su comportamiento con acciones o pensamientos que no le correspondían, temía que empezara a adjudicarlo a su lado oscuro. Y al prever todo eso debería hacer algo para sacarle de semejantes ideas...pero... tenía miedo de volver a acercarse a él y a volver a sufrir. Además... ¿Acaso no seria mejor?  
  
·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·O·  
  
"Dios mío... Oh, Dios mío... James y Lily han muerto... y Peter... de Peter apenas ha quedado nada... Sirius les ha matado... esto no puede estar pasando, no es posible, no lo es... Él no.. No. No quiero creerlo. Me niego a creerlo. Esto no es real, no lo es. En mi mundo eso no ha pasado. Vivo en mi mundo. Mi mundo aun mantiene un poco de esperanza. ¿Porque queréis sacarme de mi mundo? No. Dejad de intentarlo. Dejad de llamar. Dejad de molestarme. Quiero quedarme en mi mundo. No quiero salir de él. No quiero salir a la dura realidad. No quiero perderme en vuestro mundo. En ese mundo terrible en el que no me queda nada en lo que agarrarme. No podéis obligarme. No podéis forzarme a salir. Quiero seguir aquí, entre esperanzas, sueños, ilusiones. No quiero salir a la fría realidad y destruirme a mí mismo al redescubrir el dolor que desgarra mi pecho. Por mas que insistáis no pienso salir. Allí no queda nada vivo. Nada de mí sigue vivo allí. Respiro por pura inercia, no porque tenga un motivo para hacerlo. Dejad de insistir. No saldré. Si seguís molestándome me alejaré. Me iré. No me veréis más. Dejad de llamar. Este es mi mundo y no pienso salir de él."  
  
.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
  
Bueno, aquí os dejo con el segundo capitulo, no sé cuando escribiré el tercero, aunque hace bastante que sé exactamente que pasará, no desesperéis, lo subiré algún día, pero, necesito sentirme en un estado de animo muy concreto para escribir según que cosas y bueno...ya lo veis. Ya lo veremos, ya me diréis que os ha parecido en el Review.  
  
Wilbur // www.hentaiosa.com 


	3. Capítulo 3

Bueno, vamos superándonos. Siete largos años han pasado desde que actualicé por última vez este fic. Toma ya, con dos cojones. No se si alguien llegará a leer esto ahora que me ha dado el HP revival y me he puesto a actualizar uno a uno todos mis fics del año de la maria castaña (de momento HVG que actualicé ayer ha tenido reviews nuevos 0 ^^U) pero nunca me ha gustado dejar las cosas a medias.

Aviso que este capítulo tiene alguna escena un poco…bestia. Si, bestia es un buen adjetivo. También aviso que he hecho un poco lo que me ha dado la gana con el tema de la luna llena y los hombres lobo.

Finalmente, comento que en principio este capítulo intenta meterse entre párrafo y párrafo de la narración original de JK en PoA. También comentar que hace 7 años decidí que tras este capítulo habría un epilogo… Del que no recuerdo apenas nada… Con lo cual no se muy bien aun como lo terminaré… Dicho esto, vamos a ello

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

La luz del sol resbaló por la pared siguiendo, como cada día, el mismo recorrido hasta desaparecer definitivamente. Remus se había quedado ensimismado siguiendo con la vista su camino y deseando que el tiempo se detuviera, que la noche no llegara nunca, para así no sufrir, una vez más, su condena.

El último rayo de esperanza desapareció junto con la luz que se reflejaba en su prematuramente entrecano pelo. Éste le caía lacio a ambos lados del rostro, enmarcando las arrugas y cicatrices que la vida había ido dibujando en él.

Con el tiempo y mucho esfuerzo había conseguido salir del profundo pozo en el que había caído tras la muerte de Lily, James y Peter. Aun ahora se le resquebrajaba el alma al recordarlo. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Jamás. Cómo pudo Sirius traicionarles de esa manera era algo que no podía llegar a entender. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho algo así su Sirius? El Sirius de su infancia y juventud, tan dulce, joven, rebosante de energía y demostrando siempre amor incondicional por sus amigos. Ese era su Sirius, el Sirius que el recordaba, el Sirius del que se había enamorado locamente a los 15 años.

Esas atrocidades, esa locura patente, la desaparición dentro del monstruo de todo lo que representaba Sirius para él. La destrucción de el Sirius de sus recuerdos y aun así cuando le recordaba… cuando le recordaba su corazón palpitaba con fuerza demostrándole, una vez más, que aún le amaba y que siempre le amaría.

Pero eso debía terminar. Le iba a poner fin de la manera más expeditiva que conocía. Cada vez estaba más inmerso en su locura y no podía permitir que la situación continuara. Era su responsabilidad, ya había fallado una vez como para permitir que otra desgracia ocurriera en frente de sus ojos. Sirius iba tras Harry, tras el hijo de su mejor amigo, tras su ahijado. No podía permitirlo. ¡No pensaba permitirlo! No iba a permitirlo. No lo buscaría, pero sí seguiría expectante, vigilando a Harry y si había algún acercamiento por el que en otro tiempo fuera su amigo, no dudaría.

Iba a matarle. Sacaría la varita, la levantaría y pronunciaría las palabras prohibidas. Tras el fogonazo de luz verde se acercaría al cuerpo y se despediría del que fue su amigo, su enemigo y su amado. Para siempre. Adiós al amor y adiós al odio y así, finalmente, sería libre de sus cadenas. Podría pasar página.

Remus alargó, cansado, la mano para coger el mapa del merodeador. Quería hacer una última comprobación antes de ir a tomar la poción matalobos que el profesor de pociones le debía estar terminando de preparar. Los recuerdos de juventud le abrumaron como siempre nada más rozar con la yema de los dedos el áspero pergamino. Amor y dolor a partes iguales. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar a sus fantasmas y miró el pergamino en blanco.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. –las palabras le salieron automáticamente, casi sin pensar y los ojos siguieron la telaraña de líneas de tinta que empezaron a dibujarse extendiéndose y cruzándose, dibujando con una sutil belleza el castillo y sus terrenos.

Las motas de tinta aparecieron, con sus respectivos nombres, concentradas en puntos concretos del castillo a causa del toque de queda implantado por la amenaza continua de Sirius Black. Los ojos de Remus buscaron, sin éxito, el nombre de Harry en la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione y Ron tampoco parecían encontrarse en las dependencias de su casa.

-Pero, ¿dónde demonios se ha metido este chico? Desde luego, igualito que su padre, lo que hay que ver…

De improviso cierto movimiento en los terrenos del colegio le llamó la atención. Tres puntos se movían rápidamente tras otro. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. ¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo esos tres en los terrenos de la escuela a esas horas! ¿Y a quien estaban persiguiendo…?

El pensamiento murió. La furia murió. De golpe algo saltó en su mente. Una pieza encajó y todo el rompecabezas obtuvo un cariz sorprendente y nuevo.

Peter Pettigtrew.

El mapa no mentía. Jamás. Peter estaba vivo. ¡Peter estaba vivo! El corazón le dio otro vuelco al aparecer una nueva mota de tinta.

Sirius Black.

Su Sirius. No era un asesino. No lo era. Nunca lo había sido.

Remus se levantó de golpe tumbando la silla en la que había estado sentado al ver como Sirius se llevaba a Ron y Peter por el túnel del Sauce Boxeador y como, a continuación, Harry y Hermione le seguían hacia la casa de los gritos.

No miró más. A sus pies le habían brotado alas y volaba hacia el Sauce boxeador. ¡Sirius no era un asesino!

El mapa quedó olvidado, abierto, mostrando a Remus corriendo por los terrenos del colegio para cualquiera que se acercara a su despacho.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sirius, su Sirius, se encontraba enfrente de sus ojos, a escasos metros. La edad y el encierro le habían tratado mal, pero aun así se reconocía al muchacho en sus facciones. Seguía teniendo el pelo largo y oscuro. Sucio y enmarañado que le provocaba el impulso de acercarse, acariciarlo y desenredarlo con los dedos. Sus ojos, rodeados de arrugas prematuras de dolor y reclusión, brillaban como antaño reflejando, en el hombre, el muchacho que había amado con toda su alma. Su cuerpo, delgado y demacrado, conseguía aun así transmitir determinación y fuerza.

Antes de darse cuenta, sus pies se movieron. Su cuerpo avanzó, solo y por impulso cada vez a más velocidad hasta que los dos se fusionaron en un abrazo desesperado. Sirius le agarraba con fuerza clavándole los dedos en la espalda. Tenía los ojos empañados de alivio al verse, por primera vez libre del peso de la verdad enterrada. Remus escondió el rostro en su hombro con el corazón colmado de felicidad por haber recobrado a su Sirius, al de verdad, y haber borrado de la faz de la tierra al loco traidor que le había suplantado durante tantos años.

Se habría quedado así toda la noche, pero con gran dolor se obligó a separarse de él. Antes que nada había una rata a la que eliminar.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

La locura le había atrapado. No era capaz de controlar-se y la luna llena había liberado a la bestia que llevaba dentro. El cuerpo se le contrajo y su ropa se despedazó mientras nuevos músculos emergían a través de ella. Los dedos desaparecieron substituidos por garras y el rostro se le alargó mientras un denso pelaje gris brotaba a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo. El alarido de dolor mutó en un aullido desgarrador.

El lobo estaba allí y tenía sed de sangre.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Se habían apartado del grupo, entre los árboles, y una cruenta batalla se llevaba a cabo. El perro y el lobo luchaban, enzarzados, mandíbula con mandíbula, rasgándose el uno al otro con las zarpas. La furia animal y el instinto de matar se mezclaban en un torbellino junto con sentimiento humanos que ambos acarreaban como una losa: Desesperación, angustia, odio, rabia, deseo y frustración. Todos ellos salían a relucir en cada mordisco, en cara arañazo y en cada embestida.

El lobo embistió y el perro negro saltó para esquivarlo. El lobo, cegado por la furia, impacto contra el duro suelo, momento que el cánido aprovechó para saltar encima suyo y inmovilizarle mordiéndole el cuello. El lobo intentó soltarse, sacudiéndose con fiereza y gruñendo a su adversario. El perro mantuvo su dominio y en medio de la lucha, la desesperación, y los sentimientos largo tiempo arrastrados, le penetró.

La lujuria y la furia animal se mezclaron en un torbellino indescifrable. La cópula prosiguió con la misma ferocidad del combate. Los mordiscos y arañazos no se detuvieron mientras las dos bestias satisfacían sus deseos más primarios.

Súbitamente una nube densa como el alquitrán se interpuso entre la luna y el cuerpo del licántropo. El pelo desapareció, las garras se convirtieron en manos y el hocico se acható, a la par que, de forma natural, el cuerpo del perro también volvió a su apariencia humana anterior. Pero las embestidas no se detuvieron. Demasiados años de desesperación. Demasiados años de soledad y dolor. Demasiado tiempo sin nadie con quien aligerar el peso que les ahogaba. La desesperación y el deseo controlaban sus cuerpos. Se movían al unísono, las manos exploraban sin pudor y los aullidos se habían convertido en gemidos.

Finalmente todo terminó. Ambos resbalaron hacia el frío suelo, desnudos, llenos de heridas y agotados. Las respiraciones poco a poco fueron acompasándose hasta que, súbitamente Sirius ahogó un gemido angustiado mientras se sentaba.

-Dios mío, dios mío, díos mio, dios mío…¿¡Qué te he hecho!

-¿Qué me has hecho? –inquirió Remus con relativa tranquilidad mientras se arrodillaba delante suyo.

-Bu…Bueno ya lo sabes –Sirius se sonrojo devolviendo, de golpe, su aspecto juvenil a su demacrado rostro- ¡He abusado de ti! ¡De la única persona en el mundo que sabe la verdad! Además, de alguien que me amaba… –Sirius se interrumpió otra vez con una torpeza que enterneció a Remus- Se perfectamente que ya no me amas y por eso mismo…

-Sirius: Vete. –Interrumpió Remus bruscamente con un posado fúnebre.

-¿Qué?

-¡La luna Sirius! ¡Vete ya! ¡Corre, huye! La nube está a punto de apartarse y no estás en condiciones ni físicas ni mentales de dominarme. ¡Estamos ya muy lejos del castillo! Estaré bien, ¡corre!

-Pero yo…

-¡Corre!

Sirius se levantó y empezó a correr bosque a través. Las ramas golpeaban su cuerpo desnudo y malherido y sus pies trastabillaban con las raíces y las piedras. Los ojos se le empañaron pero no por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo. Justo antes de que la luna hiciera su aparición un grito lejano le detuvo por unos instantes:

-¡Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré! ¡Jamás lo dudes!

Antes de convertirse en can otra vez y huir más rápidamente a través de la maleza una sonrisa iluminó su cara devolviéndole todo el esplendor de su juventud. Si se encontraba con los dementores tenía claro cual iba a ser su pensamiento alegre.


End file.
